The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a mounting system for attaching a visor to a vehicle.
Visors are conventionally mounted to a vehicle roof by a pivot mounting assembly which allows the visor to pivot about the axis of a pivot rod to which the visor is mounted for raising and lowering the visor. The opposite end of the pivot rod typically is mounted to a bracket which allows the pivot rod to rotate within the bracket such that a lowered visor can be moved to a side window position. Most visors thus provide coverage for either the windshield or side window positions in a vehicle. Multiple visors are also available which include two visor panels to provide simultaneous front and side window protection with some such systems also providing a side window visor which slides along an axle for selectable side window protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,186 discloses such a visor system.
Also there has been proposed a visor which, like a conventional visor, can be pivoted from a raised stored position to a lowered front windshield use position and subsequently moved to a side window position but further can slide along its pivot rod to provide adjustable side and front window protection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,233 discloses such a system.
Further there have been numerous visors which have been concealed behind the vehicle headliner and subsequently slide forwardly and pivot downwardly for front windshield protection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,910 discloses such a visor which also includes a pivoted auxiliary panel. Thus visors have been concealed behind the headliner which slide out for use and there has been suggested visors which are pivotally mounted to provide both front and side window protection as well as some adjustability.